Mark 45
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Extremis Armor |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers |markno = Mark 45 (XLV) |codename = None |class = Iron Man Armor |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Dark Red With Light Gold Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Green |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor Mark III) Powerful Laser Weapons |composition = Gold-Titanium Alloy |capabilities = Advanced Strength and Durability Prehensility Advanced Flight |specialfeats = New Armor Design Vibranium Plating along with Gold-Titanium Alloy Hexagon Outline Design around Chest RT Sentry Mode Infrared Scan Prehensile Systems Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark 43 |successor = Mark 46 |preceded = Mark 44 |followed = Mark 46}} The Mark 45 (Mark XLV) is the forty-fifth Iron Man Armor, as well as one of the many new built suits created by Tony Stark. It is the first armor to feature the new female Artificial Intelligence / A.I. Friday, who was integrated into the armor before the Battle of Sokovia. It is featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Iron Legion Armor Drones, the Mark 43, and the Mark 44. The Mark 45 is also the first armor to feature a hexagonal outline design for it's Chest Repulsor Transmitter (RT). Armor Design The Mark 45 has a unique design, one different than any of its predecessors: the hexagonal-shaped indent around the circular Chest RT. The paint scheme is more red than gold. The helmet design is similar to the MK 43 but is more compact and has larger indentations at the top. Armor Features *Sentry mode *Infra scan *Prehensile Systems *And other various new features Systems * F.R.I.D.A.Y. OS: FRIDAY was integrated into the armor, as J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I./ O.S.'s matrix was integrated into Vision. * Donning System: '''The Mark 45, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark 42's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Armor The armor greatly amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extremely massive levels. It is based on the Mark 44 energy- strength technology, and may be stronger and more durable than the Mark 44. It can also lift up most objects with ease such as large vehicles, aircraft, buildings and more. It is shown to be able to lift a huge S.H.I.E.L.D. Transporter which weighs at 200 tons, even that was carrying around 30 passengers. The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as completely bullet-proof. The armor also has an upgraded energy shield that passively improves its durability of the user. Near the end of the Battle of Sokovia, when he destroyed the flying city together Thor's aid, Tony was able to withstand the extreme explosion and recover near instantly with minimal damage. As with all new-generation Iron Man Armors, the Mark 45 is capable of enhanced flight via its repulsors and flight stabilizers, making it one of the most stable and fastest armors to date. The armor can fly past the Earth's Atmosphere because the armor uses energy more efficiently than its predecessors. Special '''Prehensility Based on the same technology of the Mark 42 and 43, the Mark 45's prehensile tech is the perfected version of the former. Like its predecessor, the armor's pieces can attach itself to Stark through his command and completely envelop around him until the full Mark 45 is formed. Weapons * Repulsors: The Mark 45's Repulsors are every bit as powerful, if not more so, than its previous iterations, with nearly instantaneous charging-firing speed. * Unibeam: The Unibeam of the armor is the most powerful weapon of the armor. * Laser Weapons: Much like the Mark VI and Mark VII, the Mark XLV is equipped with unilimited lasers in the gauntlets more powerful than previous models, which are now stored further up in the gauntlets than before. * And other weapons which weren't shown in Avengers: Age of Ultron Among: * Shoulder-mounted guns as the Mark 43 * Glove-mounted missile as the Mark 6 and 7 Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-45-Lasers-Effects-Pieces-Accessories-e1432314571141.jpg History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' The Mark 45 was created sometime before the Age of Ultron. Possibly after the Mark 44 / Hulkbuster's creation. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Battle of Sokovia' The armor was first used in the evacuation of Sokovia. Using a new female A.I named Friday, Iron Man went to "Ultron's Church". Ultron activated a series of thrusters throughout half of Sokovia, causing it to ascend towards the sky, and unleashing his army. Iron Man flew away and fought multiple Ultron Sentries and saved a family, then spent much of the battle between fighting Sentries and trying to bring the city down safely. He discovered that he could destroy the device and vaporize the city with Thor's aid, saving the rest of the world but spelling certain doom for the civilians trapped on the rock, along with many of his teammates. As the Avengers unanimously refused to sacrifice or abandon the citizens, he continued to search for options. When the SHIELD Helicarrier arrived to transport the citizens to safety, Iron Man and War Machine fought an army of Ultron Sentries attempting to board and seize control of the Helicarrier, during which time he used the Mark 45 carried a damaged lifeboat up to the Helicarrier. When the majority of the people had been cleared, Tony left Rhodes to escort the remaining ones to safety as he flew back to the church. There, the Avengers, (now including Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff and The Vision), defended the device, preventing Ultron or his Sentries from reaching it. Iron Man, Thor, and The Vision then combined their powers to melt Ultron's Vibranium armor. However, one Ultron Sentry managed to activate the device, nearly causing global extinction. Iron Man then flew underneath the abandoned city and together with Thor managed to overload the device causing it to blow up midair and saving the world. Notes * The MK 45 armor is the forty-fifth Iron Man suit created by Stark in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, therefore marking 45 Iron Man Armors in cinematic existence. * When J.A.R.V.I.S. was reconfigured and uploaded into the Vision, Tony activated a new A.I. named F.R.I.D.A.Y., and integrated it into the armor, taking J.A.R.V.I.S.' place. Trivia * This is the first armor to feature a hexagonal indent shape surrounding it's round Chest RT. * Phil Saunders said that he wanted to take the armor in a more anatomically inspired direction, and to bring the design back to the "wearable Ferrari" idea. * Gallery Mark45.png Bleeding Edge.jpg Thor-iron-man-avengers-2.png Mark_XLV_Sexta-Feira.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-tv-spot-00.jpg Photo(1014).jpg Photo(1015).jpg Photo(1016).jpg Photo(1017).jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_from_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_012.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-199999)_from_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_013.jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-Mark-45-Lasers-Effects-Pieces-Accessories-e1432314571141.jpg 31.jpg 902424-product-silo.png Mark45N.png vvmhpoJ.jpg 0084_160124_h.jpg 145730b.jpg.jpg 142565f.jpg.jpg 11116575_10152812162852344_2419713619755672240_o.jpg 902496-iron-man-mark-xlv-03.jpg photo45.jpg References * There are no References to display.